A Damnable Deception
by Lockessay
Summary: Harry Potter is sent to Azkaban for the murder of Cedric Diggory after the third task. During a chance encounter with a dementor his soul merges with Voldemort's horcrux giving him the memories and powers of Voldemort until the Dark Lord was twenty. The power the Dark Lord knows not.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Summary: Harry Potter is sent to Azkaban for the murder of Cedric Diggory after the third task. A year later he escapes in a prison break with numerous death eaters. During a chance encounter with a dementor his soul merges with that of Voldemort's horcrux giving him the memories and abilities of the Dark Lord until he was twenty. He renounces his name and takes the name Achilles Adriano Lysanders, letting the Potter legacy die out to the public. He returns to Hogwarts a year later as a seventh year and a member of the unspeakables as well as a brilliant prodigy and successful investor and entrepreneur. This story features an intelligent, daring yet cunning Harry Potter.

**Starts from Chapter 36 The parting of ways from the Goblet of Fire. Italicized is an excerpt.**

_Harry woke up, so warm, so very sleepy, that he didn't open his eyes, wanting to drop off again. The room was still dimly lit; he was sure it was still nighttime and had a feeling that he couldn't have been asleep very long._

_Then he heard whispering around him._

_"They'll wake him if they don't shut up!"_

_"What are they shouting about? Nothing else can have happened, can it?"_

_Harry opened his eyes blearily. Someone had removed his glasses. He could see the fuzzy outlines of Mrs. Weasley and Bill close by. Mrs. Weasley was on her feet._

_"That's Fudge's voice," she whispered. "And that's Minerva McGonagall's, isn't it? But what are they arguing about?"_

_Now Harry could hear them too: people shouting and running toward the hospital wing._

_"Regrettable, but all the same, Minerva -" Cornelius Fudge was saying loudly._

_"You should never have brought it inside the castle!" yelled Professor McGonagall. "When Dumbledore finds out -"_

_Harry heard the hospital doors burst open. Unnoticed by any of the people around his bed, all of whom were staring at the door as Bill pulled back the screens, Harry sat up and put his glasses back on._

_Fudge came striding up the ward. Professors McGonagall and Snape were at his heels._

_"Where's Dumbledore?" Fudge demanded of Mrs. Weasley._

_"He's not here," said Mrs. Weasley angrily. "This is a hospital wing. Minister, don't you think you'd do better to -"_

_But the door opened, and Dumbledore came sweeping up the ward._

_"What has happened?" said Dumbledore sharply, looking from Fudge to Professor McGonagall. "Why are you disturbing these people? Minerva, I'm surprised at you - I asked you to stand guard over Barty Crouch -"_

_"There is no need to stand guard over him anymore, Dumbledore!" she shrieked. "The Minister has seen to that!"_

_Harry had never seen Professor McGonagall lose control like this. There were angry blotches of color in her cheeks, and a hands were balled into fists; she was trembling with fury.-_

_"When we told Mr. Fudge that we had caught the Death Eater responsible for tonight's events," said Snape, in a low voice; he seemed to feel his personal safety was in question. "He insisted on summoning a dementor to accompany him into the castle. He brought it up to the office where Barty Crouch -"_

_"I told him you would not agree, Dumbledore!" McGonagall fumed. "I told him you would never allow dementors to set foot inside the castle, but -"_

_"My dear woman!" roared Fudge, who likewise looked angrier than Harry had ever seen him, "as Minister of Magic, it is my decision whether I wish to bring protection with me when interviewing a possibly dangerous -"_

_But Professor McGonagall's voice drowned Fudge's._

_"The moment that - that thing entered the room," she screamed, pointing at Fudge, trembling all over, "it swooped down on Crouch and - and -"_

_Harry felt a chill in his stomach as Professor McGonagall struggled to find words to describe what had happened. He did not need her to finish her sentence. He knew what the dementor must have done. It had administered its fatal kiss to Barty Crouch. It had sucked his soul out through his mouth. He was worse than dead._

_"By all accounts, he is no loss!" blustered Fudge. "It seems he has been responsible for several deaths'."_

_"But he cannot now give testimony, Cornelius," said Dumbledore. He was staring hard at Fudge, as though seeing him plainly for the first time. _

_"He cannot give evidence about why he killed those people."_

_"Why he killed them? Well, that's no mystery, is it?" blustered Fudge. "He was a raving lunatic! From what Minerva and Severus have told me, he seems to have thought he was doing it all on You-Know-Who's instructions!"_

_"Lord Voldemort was giving him instructions, Cornelius," Dumbledore said. "Those peoples deaths were mere by-products of a plan to restore Voldemort to full strength again. The plan succeeded. Voldemort has been restored to his body."_

_Fudge looked as though someone had just swung a heavy weight into his face. Dazed and blinking, he stared back at Dumbledore as if he couldn't quite believe what he had just heard. He began to sputter, still goggling at Dumbledore._

_"You-Know-Who… returned? Preposterous. Come now, Dumbledore…"_

_"As Minerva and Severus have doubtless told you," said Dumbledore, "we heard Barty Crouch confess. Under the influence of Veritaserum, he told us how he was smuggled out of Azkaban, and how Voldemort - learning of his continued existence from Bertha Jorkins - went to free him from his father and used him to capture Harry. The plan worked, I tell you. Crouch has helped Voldemort to return."_

_"See here, Dumbledore," said Fudge, and Harry was astonished to see a slight smile dawning on his face, "you - you can't seriously believe that You-Know-Who - back? Come now, come now… certainly, Crouch may have believed himself to be acting upon You-Know-Who's orders - but to take the word of a lunatic like that, Dumbledore…"_

_"When Harry touched the Triwizard Cup tonight, he was transported straight to Voldemort," said Dumbledore steadily. "He witnessed Lord Voldemort's rebirth. I will explain it all to you if you will step up to my office."_

_Dumbledore glanced around at Harry and saw that he was awake, but shook his head and said, "I am afraid I cannot permit you to question Harry tonight."_

_Fudge's curious smile lingered. He too glanced at Harry, then looked back at Dumbledore, and said, "You are - er - prepared to take Harry's word on this, are you, Dumbledore?"_

_There was a moment's silence, which was broken by Sirius growling. His hackles were raised, and he was baring his teeth at Fudge._

_"Certainly, I believe Harry," said Dumbledore. His eyes were blazing now. "I heard Crouch's confession, and I heard Harry's account of what happened after he touched the Triwizard Cup; the two stories make sense, they explain everything that has happened since Bertha Jorkins disappeared last summer."_

_Fudge still had that strange smile on his face. Once again, he glanced at Harry before answering._

_"You are prepared to believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, on the word of a lunatic murderer, and a boy who… well…"_

_Fudge shot Harry another look, and Harry suddenly understood._

_"You've been reading Rita Skeeter, Mr. Fudge," he said quietly._

_Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Bill all jumped. None of them had realized that Harry was awake._

_Fudge reddened slightly, but a defiant and obstinate look came over his face._

_"And if I have?" he said, looking at Dumbledore. "If I have discovered that you've been keeping certain facts about the boy very quiet? A Parselmouth, eh? And having funny turns all over the place -"_

_"I assume that you are referring to the pains Harry has been experiencing in his scar?" said Dumbledore coolly._

_"You admit that he has been having these pains, then?" said Fudge quickly. "Headaches? Nightmares? Possibly - hallucinations?"_

_"Listen to me, Cornelius," said Dumbledore, taking a step toward Fudge, and once again, he seemed to radiate that indefinable sense of power that Harry had felt after Dumbledore had Stunned young Crouch. "Harry is as sane as you or I. _

_That scar upon his forehead has not addled his brains. I believe it hurts him when Lord Voldemort is close by, or feeling particularly murderous."_

_Fudge had taken half a step back from Dumbledore, but he looked no less stubborn._

_"You'll forgive me, Dumbledore, but I've never heard of a curse scar acting as an alarm bell before…"_

_"Look, I saw Voldemort come back!" Harry shouted. He tried to get out of bed again, but Mrs. Weasley forced him back. "I saw the Death Eaters! I can give you their names! Lucius Malfoy -"_

_Snape made a sudden movement, but as Harry looked at him, Snape's eyes flew back to Fudge._

_"Malfoy was cleared!" said Fudge, visibly affronted. "A very old family - donations to excellent causes -"_

_"Macnair!" Harry continued._

_"Also cleared! Now working for the Ministry!"_

_"Avery - Nott - Crabbe - Goyle -"_

_"You are merely repeating the names of those who were acquitted of being Death Eaters thirteen years ago!" said Fudge angrily. "You could have found those names in old reports of the trials! For heavens sake, Dumbledore - the boy was full of some crackpot story at the end of last year too - his tales are getting taller, and you're still swallowing them - the boy can talk to snakes. Dumbledore, and you still think he's trustworthy?"_

_"You fool!" Professor McGonagall cried. "Cedric Diggory! Mr. Crouch! These deaths were not the random work of a lunatic!"_

_"I see no evidence to the contrary!" shouted Fudge, now matching her anger, his face purpling. "It seems to me that you are all determined to start a panic that will destabilize everything we have worked for these last thirteen years!"_

_Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had always thought of Fudge as a kindly figure, a little blustering, a little pompous, but essentially good-natured. _

_But now a short, angry wizard stood before him, refusing, point-blank, to accept the prospect of disruption in his comfortable and ordered world - to believe that Voldemort could have risen._

_"Voldemort has returned," Dumbledore repeated. "If you accept that fact straightaway Fudge, and take the necessary measures, we may still be able to save the situation. The first and most essential step is to remove Azkaban from the control of the dementors -"_

_"Preposterous!" shouted Fudge again. "Remove the dementors? I'd be kicked out of office for suggesting it! Half of us only feel safe in our beds at night because we know the dementors are standing guard at Azkaban!"_

_"The rest of us sleep less soundly in our beds, Cornelius, knowing that you have put Lord Voldemort's most dangerous supporters in the care of creatures who will join him the instant he asks them!" said Dumbledore. _

_"They will not remain loyal to you, Fudge! Voldemort can offer them much more scope for their powers and their pleasures than you can! With the dementors behind him, and his old supporters returned to him, you will be hard-pressed to stop him regaining the sort of power he had thirteen years ago!"_

_Fudge was opening and closing his mouth as though no words could express his outrage._

_"The second step you must take - and at once," Dumbledore pressed on, "is to send envoys to the giants."_

_"Envoys to the giants?" Fudge shrieked, finding his tongue again. "What madness is this?"_

_"Extend them the hand of friendship, now, before it is too late," said Dumbledore, "or Voldemort will persuade them, as he did before, that he alone among wizards will give them their rights and their freedom!"_

_"You - you cannot be serious!" Fudge gasped, shaking his head and retreating further from Dumbledore. "If the magical community got wind that I had approached the giants - people hate them, Dumbledore - end of my career -"_

_"You are blinded," said Dumbledore, his voice rising now, the aura of power around him palpable, his eyes blazing once more, "by the love of the office you hold, Cornelius! You place too much importance, and you always have done, on the so-called purity of blood! You fail to recognize that it matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be! Your dementor has just destroyed the last remaining member of a pure-blood family as old as any - and see what that man chose to make of his life! I tell you now- take the steps I have suggested, and you will be remembered, in office or out, as one of the bravest and greatest Ministers of Magic we have ever known. Fail to act - and history will remember you as the man who stepped aside and allowed Voldemort a second chance to destroy the world we have tried to rebuild!"_

_"Insane," whispered Fudge, still backing away. "Mad…"_

_And then there was silence. Madam Pomfrey was standing frozen at the foot of Harry's bed, her hands over her mouth. was still standing over Harry, her hand on his shoulder to prevent him from rising. Bill, Ron, and Hermione were staring at Fudge._

_"If your determination to shut your eyes will carry you as far as this, Cornelius," said Dumbledore, "we have reached a parting of the ways. You must act as you see fit. And I - I shall act as I see fit."_

_Dumbledore's voice carried no hint of a threat; it sounded like a mere statement, but Fudge bristled as though Dumbledore were advancing upon him with a wand._

_"Now, see here, Dumbledore," he said, waving a threatening finger. "I've given you free rein, always. I've had a lot of respect for you. I might not have agreed with some of your decisions, but I've kept quiet. There aren't many who'd have let you hire werewolves, or keep Hagrid, or decide what to teach your students without reference to the Ministry. But if you're going to work against me -"_

_"The only one against whom I intend to work," said Dumbledore, "is Lord Voldemort. If you are against him, then we remain, Cornelius, on the same side."_

_It seemed Fudge could think of no answer to this. He rocked backward and forward on his small feet for a moment and spun his bowler hat in his hands. Finally, he said, with a hint of a plea in his voice, "He can't be back, Dumbledore, he just can't be…"_

_Snape strode forward, past Dumbledore, pulling up the left sleeve of his robes as he went. He stuck out his forearm and showed it to Fudge, who recoiled._

_"There," said Snape harshly. "There. The Dark Mark. It is not as clear as it was an hour or so ago, when it burned black, but you can still see it. Every Death Eater had the sign burned into him by the Dark Lord. It was a means of distinguishing one another, and his means of summoning us to him. When he touched the Mark of any Death Eater, we were to Disapparate, and Apparate, instantly, at his side. This Mark has been growing clearer all year. Karkaroff s too. Why do you think Karkaroff fled tonight? We both felt the Mark burn. We both knew he had returned. Karkaroff fears the Dark Lord's vengeance. He betrayed too many of his fellow Death Eaters to be sure of a welcome back into the fold."_

_Fudge stepped back from Snape too. He was shaking his head. He did not seem to have taken in a word Snape had said. He stared, apparently repelled by the ugly mark on Snape's arm, then looked up at Dumbledore and whispered, "I don't know what you and your staff are playing at, Dumbledore, but I have heard enough." _

Fudge held his head up high and uttered the words that would lead to his resignation," Harry Potter you are hereby charged with the murder of Cedric Diggory. Dementors take the child away."

Instantly pandemonium occurred with all the adults shouting furiously at the minister. The children in the room were all clutching Harry tightly as though they could protect him from the dementor's wrath. Dumbledore bellowed," Cornelius you have overstepped your bounds. Charging a boy, the same one who stopped Voldemort, with continuing the work of the same person. It is completely preposterous and I demand you remove your guards from the school."

For once Harry could see why he was the man Voldemort feared. Dumbledore's aura was flickering as his rage increased, random items in the room such as cabinets and chairs were levitating slightly. Fudge backed up, fear becoming evident on his features before he steeled himself and said," My powers as the acting minister outweighs any of your titles, Dumbledore. I demand this boy be arrested for Cedric Diggory. He was the only one present when Mr. Diggory was struck by the killing curse. I mean who besides him would want Mr. Diggory dead?"

Harry laughed maniacally and Dumbledore was reminded of a scene he had scene years ago in The Daily Prophet, Sirius Black when he was arrested," Do you think Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord you fool? Because I can assure you it was anything but. He was killed, murdered by Voldemort's most loyal follower."

Fudge bent down in front of Harry's face and whispered," And who is his most loyal follower child?"

Harry snarled hatefully," Peter Pettigrew." Fudge smiled and turned towards Dumbledore and said," Don't you see, Dumbledore? These are the same lies the boy was spewing last year. You may fall for his lies but I shall not. Dementors arrest the child."

Fudge grabbed Harry's wand and brought it down upon his knee and a crack echoed around the room as the wand's magic dispersed.

Silence enveloped the room as everyone waited to see Harry's reaction. Harry gritted his teeth as a golden feather, slowly turning black dropped to the floor. Looking around the room he saw that only Dumbledore noticed it. The second he caught Dumbledore's eye he heard a voice in his head,' Do you want me to get you out of here?'

Harry gave Dumbledore a sad smile and shook his head. He stood up as a cold sensation veiled the room. The doors to the Hospital wing were forcibly opened as the charms on the door disintegrated. Making his move, Harry pretended to stumble towards the dementors and he deftly snatched the phoenix feather up from the ground. Just as he put it in his pocket two skeletal hands grabbed his arm tightly and he heard another voice echo in his head,' Bow to death, Harry.'

His eyes narrowed as he passed by the minister and a reckless thought crossed his mind, seizing his opportunity he spat at the minister's face. " Minister, just think for once; if you're wrong and Voldemort is alive, imagine what he'll do to you because the gods know I'm wishing to do it right now."

Fudge's eye widened and he shrieked," Dementor's take him away! Right now!"

As Harry walked out the only noise the Hospital wing's occupants heard was insane laughing.

**Two Days Later**

Thursday morning found Harry lying in a dirty cell in the West wing of Azkaban. A dog tag lay around his neck but instead of his name it said the charge he was accused of, murder. The numbers 10253298 were branded on to his arm as another form of identification He lay in the tattered uniform that he wore in the third task and he had found that he had become the dementor's new play thing, which was rather revolting.

Harry braced himself as the guards of the prison came by once more and in a second he felt the effects of the dementor take place as his mother's screams rang in his ear.

If he hadn't been so preoccupied with blocking out the screams of his mother he would have noticed the creaking of his cell door as it was opened. He would have noticed the cold sensation of despair and misery seemed to grow but he didn't and because of that his life would be change beyond repair.

The dementor took its hood off as it hovered closer to the young wizard before it. Two bony hands protruded from its torn gray cloak and grabbed the youth's throat.

Harry's eyes opened as he felt hands grab his throat. Cursing himself he struggled in vain to push the creature off of him. Before he knew it he felt his throat open as the Dementor's mouth came closer. Idly he thought that was possibly the worst first kiss to ever take place. Around him prisoners shook the unfitted bars of their cell as the dementor prepared to kiss the boy.

Two orbs rose out of the child's mouth, one as dark as night and the other as red as blood. Harry slowly entered the realm of Morpheus as two strong arms pulled the dementor back from the cell next to him. The two orbs began to rotate around each other faster and faster until they merged together and fell back into the wizard's body.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later found the young wizard stirring from the taut clutches of dreams. Many changes had occurred during the week; the youths long messy, unrestrained hair had changed into a silky, smooth coal black hair that rested on his shoulders. His eyesight had been corrected and his features had become more refined. The lightning bolt scar that made him a hero in the wizarding society had disappeared. But the changes weren't just visible; no, they were psychological changes as well. During the week the teenager's mind had been organizing memories into their rightful place after a recent influx of disarrayed memories. But besides changes in appearances and an incursion of new memories, the young wizard had gained a few talents such as being a natural legilimens and having mastered occlumency as well as becoming adept in both non-verbal and wandless magic. Though the extent of his wandless abilities was just transfiguration and charms.

Rubbing his eyes warily, he noticed that fourteen vials consisting of nutrition and vitamin potions. Crawling over to them slowly, his limb stiff from inactivity, the green-eyed wizard hastily gulped down two of the vials that acted as a day's meal. He leaned against the cold, rusted bars of his cell and closed his eyes wondering what he was going to do now.

"What's your name, child?" A voice spoke up from an older man in the cell next to him. The man looked a lot like Sirius; the same eyes color … the same silky, black hair.

The young man thought about the question. Who was he? He was no longer Harry Potter, for Harry Potter had died during the aftermath of the third task and sure as hell wasn't Tom Riddle. Coming to a quick decision he said the first name that popped up in his head," Achilles"

The older man frowned at the lack of a last name but thankfully didn't comment," Regulus Black"

Achilles ran a hand through his hair and bluntly said," Pardon me, but I was under the pretense that you were dead. Killed by the dark lord himself."

Regulus chuckled darkly," No, but that's very close. I betrayed the dark lord and tried to defeat him but he caught me. Damn near killed me, but instead he left me for dead. An auror found me and here I am."

Feeling an atmosphere of misery and despair he asked," How long have you been here?" The reply he got back wasn't pleasing," Sixteen years."

Achilles reinforced his mental barriers before he asked," Why did you join the dark lord if you were just going to stab him in the back?"

A weary voice answered," I was a fool. I wanted to make my family proud and my family was taken with the dark lords ideas. Add to that, I was infatuated with one of the dark lord's inner circle and it was an easy choice. Though, over time I realized how idiotic… how foolish his goals were I stayed to protect my cousins. One day I found out how the dark lord was undying and I tried to stop it. Obviously you can see I failed."

" Who'd you fancy?"

Regulus stuck a finger in the dirt and swirled it around," Do you know the purebloods view on incest?"

Achilles started to rub the black phoenix feather. It was emitting a gray light and instead of radiating hope and comfort he could only feel misery and despair." I was unaware that the Black family knew what incest is."

Regulus laughed heartily," I'll admit you got me there. You see I'm in love with my cousin, Bellatrix. She's in the cell opposite of you." Achilles looked across the room and saw a woman lying on the ground her face once considered beautiful was now gaunt and skeletal. As he looked at her he couldn't help but remember the first time he saw Sirius.

" You see, Achilles she was affected horribly by the dementors but she was excellent at occlumency. So one time when the dementors came by she locked herself up in her mental barriers and never came out."

Achilles nodded, still thinking about Sirius," I thought her name was Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange?"

A look full of hatred marred Regulus' face," Yes, her bloody parents sold her off to the Lestrange house to form an alliance. Why the Black family would ever want or need the alliance has eluded my forever. Rodolphus, her husband has gained control of her soul due to the magic contract."

Achilles asked one more question," Were you the one that pulled the dementor away from me?"

Regulus nodded and said indifferently," Yes, it was boring being in here alone." Achilles chuckled as he wondered about how to free Bellatrix.

* * *

**A Year Later**

The years had been gracious to Achilles despite residing within the magical prison. What had once been a short, emaciated teen had become a fit teen with the body of a dancer who stood at 5'11. Once he had came to Azkaban he thought he would die of starvation or at least his body would waste away; however that had no been the case. Azkaban has supplied nutrition and vitamin potions but it was up to the prisoner to drink it but most inmates tried to die from starvation, unfortunately for them the guards would force-feed them the potions.

His shirt had long ago been destroyed by the horrid weather of Azkaban and he was dressed in a tight fitting pair of black pants and combat boots. A tattoo of an eagle and below a set of ten hash marks was engraved on his arm.

He had learned that the eagle stood for a high-level threat to the ministry. Those with the eagle were usually sane. The next was a sparrow for possible threats to the ministry, those that alternated between insanity and sanity. The last was a dove that symbolized that the prisoner was not a threat and had succumbed to madness. Achilles was one of twenty prisoners in Azkaban who had the eagle tattooed on to them, including Regulus.

The hash marks stood for the number of 'sessions' you has with the reapers. The reapers were the human guards of Azkaban and they only paid 'special care' to the sane prisoners. The reapers would go into cells and torture the prisoner with the cruciatus curse and blood quills, as well as other torture methods, but they were creative Achilles had to admit. He had ten sessions with them where the reapers had tried to make him admit that Voldemort wasn't back and he was just an attention-seeking brat. It hadn't worked and in fact had utterly failed.

A few months ago Achilles had heard mutterings of a prison break and it seemed like it was going to be possible. As a matter of fact, the prison break was going to be commenced in an hour. The prisoners would overthrow the reapers as they entered the cells where they would go to the North or South hall. In the North hall was the room where reapers portkeyed in and there was fifty portkeys in the room ready to take the reapers wherever they wished. The South hall though, was how the prisoners arrived, in boats that carried a max of two people. Achilles was going to go with Bellatrix and Regulus to the North hall where they would portkey away. Bellatrix was still trapped in her mind but Achilles had an idea of how to get her out.

All the information had came from Achilles when in a fit of rage he had used Legilimency on the reapers, conveniently it was the captain of the Reapers and the captain didn't know any occlumency. Achilles had delved into the captain's mind with absolute ease and had found out that some witch called Delores Umbridge had paid off the Reapers to have the dementors administer the kiss. When she learned of the failure she backed out, to scared to deal with the consequences. Dispassionately, he thought she should have tied up all the strings.

He was so giddy with excitement, about what the day would bring that a grin made its way onto his face. The grin remained until a pair of reapers came, the captain of the reapers he noticed. One reaper stayed outside the cell as a guard as the captain came in." What's that smile on your face for, maggot?"

Achilles caught the reapers gaze and decided to put his plan into place. "Oh nothing important. I just heard a funny joke." He said mockingly.

The captain backhanded Achilles to the floor," Whats the joke?"

Achilles beamed at the captain, "I heard your brother was killed after having sex with a succubus." This time a hard blow to his stomach forced Achilles to his knee. Wheezing slightly and blood dribbling from the side of his mouth, Achilles pushed himself up from the ground.

A loud crashing noise from another cell in the room caused the two reapers to turn around. Moving quickly, Achilles grabbed reapers wand hand and whispered," Avada Kedavra " and a jet of green light, the same shade as his eye a small part of him thought, struck the other reaper in the chest. The reaper captain flipped Achilles over and began to throttle.

Acting fast Achilles punched the reaper in the chest repeatedly but nothing was happening, almost instinctively Achilles use legilimency and was instantly in the captain's mind. With two word command he left the reaper's mind," Kill yourself."

The reaper's eyes widened as his body began to act against his wishes. His arms released their grasp of Achilles neck and using his chain as a garrote he chocked himself to death.

Achilles stood up, trembling slightly from the hard blow. Grabbing the wand he unlocked the cell and pilfered the other reaper's wand. Ignoring the shouts coming from the other prisoners he unlocked Regulus' cell and quickly ran over to Bellatrix's cell.

If there was one thing Achilles loved about legilimency was that time froze around a person when the spell was occurring. He stared into the dark witch's lavender eyes and almost directly he was in her mind. Achilles had to admit that it was well defended with a set of domes layered with granite and steel. Once he penetrated the barriers she would be free. Taking a deep breath, Achilles summoned up a spear and thrust it into Bellatrix's occlumency barriers. There was one secret about occlumency that only a few knew; it was that a legilimens didn't ram there way into another's barriers, unless they had measly barriers, no they secret was that one has to hit the weak spots of the barrier and then they would slip in completely undetected and that was exactly what Achilles was doing.

Days passed by within Bellatrix's mindscape before Achilles made his way into a field of flowers. He looked around and saw a young woman running around and twirling amidst the roses. Making his way over to her he noticed that she way beautiful and healthy, the way she probably was before entering Azkaban. " Hello?" he called out.

Looking back on it he should have tried a more diplomatic approach as the field suddenly began to darken and heavy rain began to pelt against his face. Cursing loudly, he ran towards the woman and shouted," Please, I need to talk to you Bellatrix." She ran away forcing him to chase after her," Its about Azkaban." A bolt of lightning narrowly missed him and Achilles desperately yelled," Regulus sent me."

The rain froze in mid-air and another lightning bolt hovered an inch above his head. Thanking whatever gods may be he slowly made his way closer to Bellatrix and said," Regulus is leaving Azkaban. He needs you to wake up so he can leave."

She frowned," Who are you?"

Achilles bowed playfully," Achilles, it's a pleasure to meet you Lady Black."

She curtsied and for a second he wondered what the hell he started," Welcome Achilles to my humble abode. Why did Regulus send you?"

Plopping himself down on the ground he answered," I was the only one who could penetrate your mental barriers. Regulus is going to take you and portkey out of here."

She nodded, satisfied," What about you?"

Achilles rubbed his eyes wearily and asked," What about me?"

Bellatrix said," Will you not be going with us?" He nodded," Yes, if the circumstances allow me to. Are you ready to go?"

She nodded and began to skip towards the hole Achilles had made within her shields. He sighed and followed her towards reality.

Within seconds Achilles was deposited back into his body and he saw Bellatrix open her eyes. He stood up and he rubbed his stomach as he felt a bruise form from where the captain kicked him. He walked out of the cell and saw Regulus carry her bridal style. " You okay, Achilles?" Regulus asked.

Achilles smiled painfully and tossed Regulus a wand," I'll make it. Right now lets get the fuck out of here."

"Well said, kid."

A stray thought crossed his mind and Achilles transfigured the two reapers into himself and Bellatrix. Regulus clapped him on the back gratefully and suddenly a shout rang out through the hall," Alohamora maxima." The doors of all the cells opened and prisoners started to leave their cells.

Regulus looked at Achilles and muttered," Shit." The two full out sprinted towards the North hall where they saw a whole crowd of people. One of the prisoners pushed Achilles to the floor and with a snarl Achilles dismembered their legs. Over the ruckus someone shouted," They only take two people." Eyes widening at the implications Achilles summoned one of the portkeys over, a cracked ring. Turning to Regulus a fierce glint entered his emerald green eyes," Take the portkey and go."

Regulus shook his head but Achilles grabbed his arm harshly." Go, you can help Bellatrix. I'll make it out."

Regulus hated the idea but after a year of living next to Achilles he knew how stubborn the young man could be. Shaking his head tiredly he said," Stay save or I'll kill you."

Achilles nodded," Yeah, whatever. Now go!" With a departing wave Regulus and Bellatrix were pulled away.

Achilles sprinted towards the South hall banishing any prisoners in his way into the wall. Within minutes he arrived at the Azkaban port where ten boats remained and only nine were filled. Three other people saw him and then they raced towards the boat.

As soon as Achilles reached the boat a pair of arms encircled his neck. He elbowed the man in the face and pointed the wand at the man not afraid to kill another person today but a wand pointed at him by what seemed to be the man's brother halted any further actions. The Lestrange brothers he noticed with a grimace.

The younger Lestrange stuttered out " Drop your wand and get out the boat or I'll-" a knife slitting the wizard's throat seemed to help Achilles decision. Once again that day the killing curse was cast as Achilles killed the man and transfigured him to look like Regulus. A few feet away he saw the other wizard doing the same.

The two Azkaban inmates stepped into the boat. "Antonin Dolohov" the other wizard said offering his hand. Achilles grasped it firmly," Achilles."

Dolohov raised an eyebrow and commented," What? No last name?" Achilles sent a gust of wind causing the boat to head out into the sea," We'll see about that once I take a heritage test."

* * *

**One Month Later**

Achilles and Dolohov had landed somewhere on the eastern side of England. They eventually split up with Dolohov going to Gringotts and Achilles going to Germany to take car of some business.

Achilles sat inside the office of the director of Gringotts, a goblin named Ragnok. He wore his combat boots, skinny black jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt, and an acromantula silk vest. The dog tag was visible to all; he knew it was better to throw it away but he was resolute that it was a symbol of the hardships he had endured along with the eagle. Currently the goblin was sifting through a stack of papers. Raising the glasses of his head, the goblin looked up," How may I help you today, Mr.-?"

The young wizard quickly said," Call me Achilles. It is a pleasure to meet you director. I am in need of a hereditary test."

Ragnok nodded and pulled out a wooden bowl, a silver knife, and a piece of parchment from a drawer in his desk. The wooden bowl had numerous ruins carved into the bowl and the parchment was charmed heavily enough for Achilles to sense it.

Picking up the knife, Achilles spun it in the air before catching it," Do I let my blood fall on the parchment or the bowl?

The goblin looked at Achilles and motioned towards the bowl. The director only saw a flash of steel before a crimson red liquid trickled into the bowl. As soon as the bowl was filled near to the brim the skin on Achilles hand knitted itself back together.

Ragnok muttered a few words in his native language and a thin stream of blood connected to the parchment, almost like an arch from the bowl to the thin writing material. Achilles blinked his eyes as he saw words begin to form on the paper. Once the bowl was completely empty of all his blood the goblin stopped speaking. Ragnok scanned the paper quickly and commented indifferently," Gringotts is a separate entity from the Ministry, Mr. Potter." Ragnok handed the parchment to Achilles who found himself slightly surprised at the paper.

_Birth Name: Hadrian James Potter, Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Parents: James Potter and Lily Potter ____née Evans, Tom Riddle and Merope Gaunt_

_Status: Pureblood_

_Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter_

_Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_

_Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Lysanders_

_Second heir to the Noble Line of Slytherin_

Clearing his thoughts Achilles asked," Were the Potter vaults were confiscated by the ministry once you were arrested; however, Albus Dumbledore handed in your will stating that you asked for all your possessions to go to him."

Ignoring Achilles outraged face," Mr. Dumbledore proceeded to buy out the original vault of the Potters and returned everything to there including your trunk and trust vault. He gave Remus Lupin your seat in Wizengamot and has lobbied for your release and a trial as well as rights to see you. However all requests were turned down. Once a member of the Potter family returned to the wizarding world they would receive all the Potter possessions including the house seat."

Achilles leaned forward in his chair and clasped his hands together," What is the history of the Lysanders family and what is their reputation?"

Ragnok took a sip from the glass of red wine on his desk and said," The Lysanders family is an ancient House that goes back to the time of the Greek heroes. They are one of the darkest families in the world and have a history filled with murders, assassinations, thefts, and bribery. Politically they are powerful, ruthless family. The House is also one of the wealthiest families around with around seven billion galleons. Their most recent lord Adriano committed suicide sometime in August 1984. His close friend Cassiopeia Black was the only one to gain anything in his will. She was unmarried and was a teacher but she went into solitude in 1979 and only re-entered to attend Adriano's will reading. Last year she died."

Achilles nodded, completely satisfied," Is there a way I could create a completely new identity for myself under the Lysanders name?"

Ragnok nodded and Achilles continued," How much money does the Potter accounts hold?"

Ragnok commented," Four billion galleons."

Achilles ruffled his silky black hair," Is there a way I could take all the Potter family heirlooms and two billion galleons and leave the rest for Remus Lupin and instate him as the last heir to the Potter family."

Ragnok rubbed his chin and said," Yes, that would be easy. But would you have the money and heirlooms go to the Lysanders vault?" At Achilles nod he snapped his finger and a young goblin ran into the room. Ragnok barked out a few sentences in gobbledegook and the younger goblin ran out the room.

Ragnok said," That shall be executed right away. Now on to your new identity?"

Achilles nodded and began to weave a web of lies," My name is Achilles Adriano Lysanders. I was born in 31 May 1979. I studied under the tutelage of Cassiopeia Black, my mother. My father Adrian Lysanders committed suicide in August 1984. My mother kept me hidden from those who wished to harm the Lysanders' name but as time passed by my mother deemed it was safe. Unfortunately, she died before she could rejoin the wizarding world."

Ragnok nodded," You have to take your O.W.L exams though at the ministry and I'll have everything set by next week. Don't worry I'll take care of the smaller details and inform you about them."

Achilles stood up and asked," How much do I owe you?"

Ragnok grinned," The House of Lysanders was friend with us and actually gave us the money to start this bank. Consider it free." Achilles nodded gratefully and walked towards the door when Ragnok called him back.

"Would you like me to connect your wand to your bank account?"

Smiling the young wizard produced his wand from his wrist holder. The wand was jet black and made from ebony soaked in the tears of a phoenix and the core was the phoenix feather of his old wand. It was Gregorovitch's last creation. When he had asked the old wandcrafter why the phoenix feather had turned black Gregorovitch said that shadow phoenix's are born from the ashes of a regular phoenix when its bonded experiences great grief. The only plausible explanation in this case was that when Achilles witnessed the third task his magic had changed so much that the feather changed. After he finished his meeting with the Gringotts director he wandered around Diagon Alley. He saw a market stall selling bands and he walked closer. The vendor noticed Achilles browsing the items and said," The bands mask your magical signatures."

Achilles frowned and the vendor clarified," The band is charmed to erase your magical signature when you cast a spell."

Achilles walked away with a slender, leather black wristband donning his wrist. Getting uninterested, he wandered into the Leaky Cauldron and took a seat and ordered a bottle of firewhiskey. Looking around the room he almost laughed when he saw Regulus and Bellatrix. The two were sitting at a table, eating French fries. They looked like the brunette versions of Malfoy. Regulus caught his eye and motioned for him to come. Achilles laughed and pulling a chair from another table he joined the two.

"When did you get back?" Regulus asked after shaking his hand. Achilles replied and picked up a fry," Just today. I went to Germany and annoyed Gregorovitch into making me a wand."

Bellatrix laughed and stole the fry from Achilles," You know there's a wandcrafter in Knockturn Alley."

Achilles scowled as he heard two people talking at the table next to him about something with the Weasleys. Signaling to Regulus and Bellatrix the two started to banter quietly as he listened. The young woman said," Come on Dung, Dumbledore wants you as backup for when we move the Weasleys to headquarters."

The man called Dung replied," But I don't want to go. I hate the place and so does Sirius and it's his house." Achilles saw Regulus' eyes widen as the woman said," Okay, but when Dumbledore ask where you are I'm not gonnna give you an alibi." With that the woman walked out the building and apparated away.

Achilles stood up and took a seat at the man's table and asked," Excuse me sir, but do you know where Gringotts is? See I'm an American and I was going to see my sister." Dung began to talk and Achilles quickly used legilimency on the man and scanned his memories. When Achilles finished he thanked the man and made sure that Mundungus Fletcher, the man's name he had learned, saw him.

Stealthily he went back to Regulus and Bellatrix and asked," You want to meet Sirius?"

Bellatrix nodded and Achilles continued," He's in your ancestral home but they cast a fidelius on the charm. Dumbledore's secretkeeper but I found out the secret through the man's memories. Do you want to use legilimency on me?"

Regulus chuckled," No it's all right. Our house has wards that make sure anyone of the Black family can see the house no matter what charms. As a matter of fact that should include you as well."

Achilles licked his lip," You want to go make a surprise family reunion?" Bellatrix nodded seriously," Hell yeah, I'd love to see his face when he sees all of us."

Regulus laughed," What? Payback for all the time he's pranked you?"

She walked out the establishment singing," Paybacks a bitch."


End file.
